


Une vie de château 3

by plume_94



Series: Une vie de château [3]
Category: Macaez
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Le petit garçon la regarda s'éloigner. Clara était la princesse du château. Mais elle ne se comportait pas du tout comme une princesse. Elle lui faisait penser à un papillon de nuit. Ou à un oiseau cherchant à s'envoler vers la liberté mais n'arrivant qu'à briser ses ailes contre les barreaux de sa cage. Elle descendait toujours s'amuser avec les enfants du château mais disparaissait bien vite au bout d'une heure. On ne savait jamais où elle allait mais souvent on la retrouvait ici, sur la muraille entourant le château, à regarder le paysage s'étendant à perte de vue.





	Une vie de château 3

« Clara ! »  
La petite fille regardait droit devant elle, debout sur la muraille, lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. Elle se retourna et vit un petit garçon essoufflé, la main sur la hanche, qui marchait vers elle. Elle s'approcha de lui :  
« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Simon ?  
\- Pourquoi tu montes toujours aussi haut ? se plaint le petit garçon.  
\- Parce qu'il y a une belle vue d'ici.  
\- Mouais, si tu le dis. Ta mère te cherches. Ça fait une demie heure, elle va être en colère.  
\- Encore, soupira la petite fille. Il n'y a jamais moyen d'être tranquille ici, vraiment ! »  
Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui redescendait vers la place principale du château et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut au niveau du petit garçon :  
« Merci Simon. »

Le petit garçon la regarda s'éloigner. Clara était la princesse du château. Mais elle ne se comportait pas du tout comme une princesse. Elle lui faisait penser à un papillon de nuit. Ou à un oiseau cherchant à s'envoler vers la liberté mais n'arrivant qu'à briser ses ailes contre les barreaux de sa cage. Elle descendait toujours s'amuser avec les enfants du château mais disparaissait bien vite au bout d'une heure. On ne savait jamais où elle allait mais souvent on la retrouvait ici, sur la muraille entourant le château, à regarder le paysage s'étendant à perte de vue. Sa mère désespérait de la trouver et finissait toujours pas envoyer un enfant la chercher. Son père, le seigneur du château, était mort avant sa naissance. Cependant, les enfants entendaient beaucoup parler de lui grâce aux histoires de leurs parents et, pour certains chanceux, de leurs grands-parents. Il était ce chevalier courageux qui avait combattu jusqu'à la mort pour défendre les soldats et les domestiques du château mais aussi les paysans habitant les villages avoisinants. Ils leur avaient expliqué que sa tombe se trouvait de l'autre côté de la muraille les séparant du dehors. Comme sa fille, il avait toujours aimé la liberté et avait toujours voulu découvrir la vie du dehors. Simon trembla. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un normalement constitué pouvait avoir envie de sortir de l'enceinte du château et de sa sécurité. Malgré les histoires, il continuait à penser que les paysans devaient être des gens dangereux si on les laissait en dehors du château. Et il y avait la forêt qui semblait si mystérieuse et si sombre. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir envie de s'y aventurer ? Le petit garçon détacha ses yeux de la forêt et se retourna pour retourner auprès de ses amis.

Clara était assise devant sa glace. Elle avait dîné avec sa mère, dans la même ambiance pesante et silencieuse que tous les soirs avant de monter se coucher. Sa mère lui avait bien sûr rappeler de réciter ses psaumes avant d'aller dormir. Sa mère était religieuse et la forçait à faire les devoirs religieux. Elle lui obéissait mais en secret elle se demandait pourquoi elle devrait croire en un tel dieu. Sa mère lui disait que ce dieu avait crée tout l'univers et qu'il était là pour la protéger mais il n'avait pas protéger son père. Alors elle ne voulait pas croire qu'un tel dieu existait. Si une personne avait tout fait pour protéger son père alors elle seule méritait qu'elle prie pour elle tous les soirs. Mais ce n'était pas ce dieu.

Elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous des épaules. Elle avait souvent entendu dire que son père était châtain. Apparemment, la seule chose qu'elle avait en commun avec lui était ses yeux bleus-gris. Elle avait des longs cils et deux petites fossettes qui se creusaient au coin de sa bouche quand elle souriait. Elle était très mince et petite. Elle avait sept ans. Sa mère était brune aux yeux marrons. Elle était aussi très grande et froide. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Sa mère se plaisait à rester dans le donjon toute la journée assise alors qu'elle, avait besoin de bouger, de courir, de découvrir de nouveaux lieux. C'est pour ça que sa mère avait voulu la garder enfermée dans le donjon lorsqu'elle était petite mais son énergie l'avait fatigué et elle avait cédé face à son envie de rencontrer les autres enfants. Ainsi, Clara restait des journées entières dehors pour ne rentrer seulement que pour manger. Elle avait rencontré Simon, le fils du cordonnier mais aussi Théo, Hugo et Lila les enfants des chevaliers. Il y avait aussi Emily, Sarah, Louis et Lucas, les enfants des domestiques. Les autres enfants étaient tous soit trop jeunes soit trop grands pour jouer avec eux. Elle observait des fois les grands garçons s'entraîner à se battre et se demandait pourquoi les filles, elles, ne pouvait pas s'entraîner de même. En même temps, elle trouvait la guerre ridicule. Elle ne voyait pas à quoi ça lui servirait de se battre contre quelqu'un qui était comme elle et faire pleurer des gens. Elle voyait les grandes filles occupées à nettoyer les maisons, la rue, apprendre à coudre et à laver le linge. Toutes ces tâches l'ennuyaient d'avance même si Sarah lui avait assuré qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire puisqu'elle était la fille du seigneur. Elle ne voyait pas le rapport.

Elle se disait qu'elle était pile dans le bon âge. Elle avait le droit de passer toutes ses journées à s'amuser avec ses amis sur la grande place. Elle savait que bientôt tout ceci serait terminé et qu'elle devrait étudier auprès d'un précepteur. C'est sa mère qui l'avait prévenue. En tant que princesse, elle avait des exigences à tenir : connaître plusieurs langues, la musique, comment se tenir, la religion... Elle devait devenir une princesse modèle que tous les princes des environs voudraient épouser. Sa mère lui avait répété qu'en tant que fille son rôle était seulement de devenir une bonne épouse et de donner ses terres à un jeune seigneur qui pourrait en prendre soin. Elle avait soupiré et dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de naître un garçon si c'était ça qui lui attendait dans la vie. Elle avait l'impression que son sexe la soumettait à être une moins que rien. Pourtant quand elle jouait avec Simon, Louis et Lucas, elle avait l'impression d'être leur égale. Les enfants ne se préoccupent pas de ces bêtises là.

Sa mère s'arrachait les cheveux. Clara se comportait comme un garçon à défaut de n'en être un. Au début, elle revenait toujours au donjon la robe déchirée et maintenant elle ne prenait même plus la peine de mettre sa robe. Elle sortait seulement avec son maillot de corps et son pantalon. Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse que ces habits n'étaient que des sous-vêtements mais Clara se sentait plus libre de ses mouvements ainsi et haussait les épaules lorsqu'elle lui faisait la réflexion. Personne ne l'avait jamais critiqué sur ce point. Les adultes la regardait seulement avec attendrissement et lui disait à quel point elle leur faisait penser à son père. Ils ne lui disait pas vraiment en face mais elle avait entendu plusieurs personnes se le dire quand ils pensaient qu'elle était assez loin pour les entendre. Clara soupira et arrêta de se brosser les cheveux. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet puis se coucha dans son lit.

Le lendemain, Clara sortit jouer dans la cour avec Lila et Théo. Simon et Emily étaient déjà là et jouaient aux osselets. Elle les regarda attentivement pour comprendre comment le jeu fonctionnait. Emily perdit et lui laissa sa place face à Simon.

« Prête princesse ?  
\- plus que jamais mon grand !   
\- Alors c'est parti. »

Simon lui tendit les osselets et Clara s'apprêtait à les lancer en l'air quand son regard s'arrêta sur une personne derrière la porte en fer du pont-levis. La personne regardait dans sa direction, non la regardait elle. C'était un homme d'à peu près trente-cinq ans, aux cheveux noirs en pagaille et à la barbe hirsute. Il la fixait et ne bougeait pas. Clara se sentit étrange sous son regard et baissa les yeux. Simon lui toucha l'épaule :  
« Eh, tu joues ou quoi ?  
\- Désolée Simon. Tu sais qui c'est cet homme au portail ? »  
Simon se retourna dans la direction montrée par Clara mais ne vit rien.  
« Qui ça ? Il n'y a personne au portail à part les soldats. »  
Clara releva les yeux et vit qu'en effet l'homme avait disparu.  
« Mais il était là il y a seulement quelques secondes !  
\- Ben apparemment il n'y est plus, ronchonna Simon.  
\- Simon, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas la première fois que je le vois, chuchota Clara.  
\- Il ressemble à quoi ? demanda le petit garçon qui avait compris que cette partie d'osselets ne commencerait pas de sitôt.  
\- Je sais pas trop. Il a les cheveux noirs et une barbe. On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi ou mangé depuis des jours. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit méchant. »  
Simon acquiesça et se leva.  
« Tu sais quoi, je vais demander à mon père s'il le connaît. Mais peut-être que c'est seulement un paysan qui vient demander à manger. » Et sur ce, il partit voir son père le cordonnier.  
Clara le regarda s'éloigner et rejoint Lila et Théo qui jouaient à la marelle. Elle les regarda un moment puis l'horloge sonna l'heure de manger.

Le repas se fit comme d'habitude dans le silence le plus total mis à part la bénédiction au début. Clara se demandait si sa mère ne connaîtrait pas l'homme aux cheveux noirs et décida de lui demander. Quand elle posa sa cuillère et se racla la gorge pour parler sa mère porta une main à son oreille :  
« Clara, combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas faire ce bruit grossier ?  
\- Désolé mère. Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Cela fait plusieurs fois que je vois un homme au portail du pont-levis. »  
A ces mots, sa mère s'arrêta de manger et posa sa cuillère à son tour.  
« A quoi ressemble-t-il ?  
\- Il a les cheveux noirs, commença Clara surprise du soudain intérêt de sa mère, et une barbe hirsute. Il a l'air de taille moyenne et porte des vêtements sombres...  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu approches cet homme tu m'entends ? l'interrompit soudain sa mère. »  
Surprise, Clara resta un instant bouche bée, avant de reprendre :  
« Mais pourquoi ? Qui est-il ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait ? Et quel est son rapport avec moi ?  
\- La seule chose que tu dois savoir sur cet individu, c'est qu'il a tué ton père et que c'est à cause de lui que sa tombe n'est pas dans l'enceinte du château.  
\- Je croyais que mon père était mort en combattant, répliqua Clara.  
\- Je sais ce que je dis. Tu ne l'approcheras pas ou sinon je t'interdis de toute sortie du donjon. »  
Clara voulut répliquer mais savait que cela ne servait à rien. Le reste du repas se passa en silence et après le dessert Clara se leva pour rejoindre Simon. Sa mère ne dit rien.

« Simon ! »  
Clara avait courut jusqu'à la maison du cordonnier et avait aperçut Simon qui en sortait tout juste, encore une bouchée de pain dans la bouche.  
« Ah, Clara ! articula-t-il tout en essayant d'avaler le pain qui lui restait dans la bouche.  
\- Dis moi que tu as des nouvelles de cet homme. Tu as demandé à ton père ?  
\- Oui, oui. Il a dit que la veille de la bataille ton père avait ramené cet homme à cheval jusqu'au donjon. Il saignait au visage. Mon père m'a dit qu'il n'était alors qu'un petit garçon et que cette scène lui était resté gravée dans la mémoire. Il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Personne n'avais jamais pu rentrer dans le donjon auparavant mis à part le seigneur et sa femme. Enfin tes parents. Il a accompagné cet homme dans le donjon et la porte s'est refermé sur eux. Il m'a dit se souvenir très clairement d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attachés et avec une barbe naissante. Mon père m'a dit qu'il admirait le seigneur, enfin ton père, parce que plus tôt dans la journée il était allé chercher avec ses chevaliers tous les paysans des villages alentours. Il voulait qu'ils soient autant protégés que les chevaliers et les domestiques dans l'enceinte du château.  
\- Tout ça ne m'explique pas qui est cet homme, le coupa Clara.  
\- Attends un peu, ne sois pas si pressée. Donc, le lendemain mon père s'est réveillé en sursaut à cause de la cloche de l'église. Si elle sonnait, ça voulait dire que l'ennemi était proche et allait bientôt attaquer. Il est sorti parce qu'il était curieux et qu'il savait que quelque chose de grand allait se passer. Il a vu la porte du donjon s'ouvrir sur ton père l'épée à la main. Ensuite, tout ce qu'il m'a raconté était un peu flou. Il y a eut des cris, des bruits d'épées qui se croisent, des femmes qui ramenaient leurs enfants près d'elles pour les éloigner de la bataille. Ses parents à lui se disputaient sur le fait de savoir si mon grand-père devait aller se battre aussi. Il n'avait eut aucun entraînement au préalable mais ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, mon père regardait la scène et voyait les corps ennemis tomber les uns après les autres. A un moment donné, il m'a raconté ça comme ça, les cris se sont stoppés. On n'entendait plus que les femmes pleurer et l'odeur des toits en paille qui brûlaient. Les soldats s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin et les femmes s'affairaient déjà à panser leurs plaies. Il regardait les dégâts causés quand il entendit une voix d'homme crier un prénom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant : Emmanuel. Il se tourna vers la voix et vit le jeune homme de la veille qui avait été blessé. Celui-ci se mit à courir tout d'un coup vers le seigneur et quand il tourna la tête il les vit tous les deux au sol. L'homme était en train de pleurer et ton père avait disparu sous ses cheveux.  
\- Il pleurait ? demanda Clara interloquée, qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux après avoir entendue toute cette histoire.  
\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais ils étaient restés longtemps au sol avant que l'homme se relève, les yeux vides, en portant ton père qui était mort. Ensuite, d'après lui, l'homme serait monté sur le cheval de ton père, ton père appuyé sur son torse, et aurait levé les yeux vers la fenêtre où se trouvait ta mère avant de partir au galop. Les soldats n'ont pas fait un geste d'après lui pour l'arrêter.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Et tu ne sais pas si c'est cet homme qui a tué mon père ?  
\- Cet homme ? sursauta Simon. Je ne pense pas. Mon père en parlait sans méchanceté aucune. Et puis, il pleurait. Je ne pense pas que tu pleures sur le corps de quelqu'un que tu viens de tuer.  
\- C'est vrai. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère m'a dit qu'il l'avait tué.  
\- Elle a dit ça ? s'écria Simon, étonné.  
\- Oui, elle a dit que je ne devais pas m'en approcher. Qu'il était dangereux.  
\- Un homme qui pleure est rarement dangereux. Ou en tout cas, quelqu'un de sincèrement méchant... Enfin, je pense.  
\- Tu as raison. Elle me cache quelque chose, dit Clara en réfléchissant.  
\- Tu devrais quand même l'écouter Clara, on ne sait jamais. Ne fais rien de stupide.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu me connais ! rigola-t-elle  
\- Justement ! C'est pour ça que je te dis ça ! »  
Clara lui sourit d'un air malicieux et s'éloigna après l'avoir remercié. Simon se demandait quelle idée elle avait en tête. Elle avait le chic pour se mettre dans des histoires pas possible.

Une semaine passa sans que l'inconnu réapparut. Puis un jour, pendant que Clara tentait de gagner une partie d'osselets contre Lila, elle aperçut l'homme de nouveau. Elle se figea un instant puis se leva tranquillement. Simon, qui jouait à la guerre avec Théo, Louis, Lucas et Hugo la regarda s'éloigner vers le portail et vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il haussa les sourcils et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il se fit tirer dessus par Hugo et dû attendre la fin de la partie pour jouer de nouveau.

Clara s'avançait d'une démarche résolue vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'aller lui parler si elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il était là et la regardait comme ça. Elle vit l'homme hésiter quand il comprit qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Il avait l'air de vouloir partir alors elle accéléra son pas. Elle arriva bientôt devant lui. Elle laissa pourtant une bonne distance de sécurité entre elle et l'homme.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître brave. L'homme n'ouvrit pas directement la bouche et elle vit qu'il se demandait s'il devait répondre à cette question.  
« Allez, répondez-moi. Je ne vous ai remarqué que hier mais je suis pratiquement sûre que je vous ai vu d'autres jours avant hier me regarder comme ça. Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ? »  
L'homme se gratta le cou et replaça une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille avant de prendre la parole :  
« Clara, est-ce-que tu vas bien ? »  
Clara resta un moment interdite devant cette question, à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.  
« Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?  
\- Tout le monde connaît ton prénom, princesse, rigola-t-il.  
\- Ne m’appelez pas comme ça, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda l'homme visiblement surpris.  
\- Je veux être défini autrement que par un rôle. Je suis aussi autre chose que ça. Le fait d'être une princesse ne définit pas qui je suis vraiment.  
\- Tu es intelligente, sourit l'homme. Et révoltée, comme ton père. »  
Clara avait très bien entendue la fin de la phrase de l'homme même si celui-ci l'avait murmuré.  
« Qu'est-ce-que vous avez dit ?  
\- Rien Clara, oublies ça, l'homme murmura avec un air triste.  
\- Vous connaissez mon père. Clara déglutit avant de continuer. Est-ce-que vous l'avez tué ? »  
L'homme recula de surprise :  
« Pardon ? »  
Puis il se rapprocha de la grille en fixant Clara du regard :  
« Clara, qui t'as dit ça ?  
\- Ma mère. Est-ce-que ça vous étonnes ?  
\- Je ne connais pas vraiment ta mère, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu de là où elle était. Mais Clara, tu dois me croire. Jamais je n'aurais tué ton père. »  
Clara fixait l'homme avec un air de méfiance. Pourquoi elle devrait le croire ? Pourquoi lui plus que sa mère. Pourtant il avait l'air sincère. Elle le vit baisser soudain les yeux au sol.  
« Je l'aimais trop pour ça, elle l'entendit murmurer.  
\- Pardon ? Clara ne comprenait rien.  
\- Clara, une seule question est vraiment importante aujourd'hui. »  
Il releva la tête et la regarda au fond des yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle déglutit en attendant sa question.  
« Es-tu vraiment heureuse ? »  
Clara le regarda et ressentit encore cette sensation d'étrangeté. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
« Je- je ne sais pas. Est-ce-que vous allez souvent voir les gens pour leur poser des questions aussi existentielles ?  
\- Non, que toi, soupira l'homme. Mais c'est important. J'ai fais une promesse à ton père, Clara. Je lui ai promis que je m'assurerai que tu sois heureuse. Il a été trop forcé à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas pour que tu suives son chemin. Tu as la possibilité d'être heureuse et je ferai tout pour que tu le sois. Et si tu es heureuse dans ce château, heureuse d'être une princesse, alors je m'en réjouit. Mais si tu ne l'es pas, je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie enfermée dans ce château.  
\- Je suis heureuse, le coupa-t-elle.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Et je ne vois pas en quoi vous pourrez améliorer ma vie.  
\- D'accord, l'homme soupira. Mais promets moi que si quelque chose ne va pas tu penseras à moi. Tu peux me faire confiance Clara, je serais toujours là pour toi.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas mon père. Vous n'avez pas à m'offrir votre aide sans rien en retour. »  
Clara vit l'homme tressaillir et se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'était montré méchante gratuitement. Mais elle ne comprenait pas où est-ce que cet homme voulait en venir.  
« Si je le dois, Clara. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé. Je vois que tout va bien ici pour toi. Je m'en vais maintenant.  
\- Attendez, comment vous vous appelez ?   
\- Damien. » Et l'homme s'éloigna sur le chemin qui menait à la forêt.

Cette nuit, Clara fit un cauchemar. Elle imagina la scène que lui avait raconté Simon. Elle vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs se précipiter vers son père et lui transpercer le ventre à coup d'épée. La figure floue qui représentait son père se mit à crier de douleur et à cracher du sang. _Jamais je n'aurais tué ton père, Jamais je n'aurais tué ton père, Jamais je n'aurais tué ton père._ La phrase se répétait sans cesse tel un écho dans son esprit. La scène changea et comme dans le récit de Simon, elle vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs penché sur son père et pleurer. _Je l'aimais trop pour ça_. Les cheveux désordonnés et en bataille de l'homme recouvraient le visage de son père. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se sentait toute collante de transpiration et son cœur battait vite. Elle n'avait jamais su à quoi son père ressemblait à part qu'il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Sa mère n'aimait pas parler de ça avec elle. Elle se demandait si elle aurait pu voir ses traits si les cheveux de l'autre homme ne les lui avaient pas cachés. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait voulu dire par _Je l'aimais trop pour ça_. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait une promesse, celle de s'assurer qu'elle était heureuse. Est-ce-qu'elle était heureuse ? Elle n'aimait pas sa mère, elle n'aimait pas être une princesse. Bientôt elle devrait quitter les jeux de l'enfance pour devenir une princesse digne de ce nom. Elle se sentait prisonnière de son statut et de ce château. Elle se mit à pleurer soudain : _non, je ne suis pas heureuse._

Toute la semaine qui suivit, Clara sortit à peine du donjon, à la joie de sa mère et resta enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle essayait de comprendre qui était cet homme et quel lien il avait eut avec son père. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle si elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle sentit tout à coup le besoin irrépréhensible de le revoir. Elle était sûre qu'il pourrait lui apprendre qui était vraiment son père, au contraire de sa mère. Elle échafauda un plan pour s'échapper du château et aller le trouver dans cette forêt.

Le lendemain, elle sortit sur la place comme à son habitude pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Elle avait mis une robe et s'était coiffée. Louis la vit en premier et courut vers elle en riant :  
« Clara ! Ça fait longtemps, pourquoi t'étais pas là ?  
\- Louis, va chercher les autres, j'ai besoin de votre aide à tous.  
\- Notre aide ?  
\- Oui, je t'expliquerai quand tout le monde sera là. »  
Le petit garçon, qui avait un an de moins qu'elle, la regarda étonné puis courut chercher ses amis. Il revint bientôt avec Hugo, Théo, Sarah, Lila, Lucas, Emily et Simon. Ils la regardèrent tous avec impatience, attendant qu'elle leur explique la situation.  
« Pourquoi t'es habillée aussi bien aujourd'hui ? demanda Simon.  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance Simon. J'ai besoin de votre aide.  
\- Pour faire quoi ? questionna Emily de sa voix aiguë.  
\- Pour m'échapper du château.  
\- Quoi ? Mais t'es folle ? s'écria Théo.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu veux partir, pleurnicha Sarah.  
\- Il y a un homme qui connaît mon père, là dehors. Je dois le retrouver et l'obliger à tout me raconter, expliqua Clara.  
\- Je comprends. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'on dit à ta mère nous ? interrompit Simon. Parce que tu sais Clara, elle va se poser des questions si tu disparais pendant plusieurs jours.  
\- Écoutes, Simon. Vous aurez qu'à lui dire la vérité. Que je me suis enfuie dans le but de comprendre qui était mon père.  
\- Et tu va revenir un jour ? continua de pleurnicher Sarah.  
\- Oui, bien sûr Sarah. Enfin, je pense. Je veux juste savoir qui est mon père et qui est cet homme. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. » Elle finit sa phrase en regardant Simon et en le suppliant du regard.  
«  A vos ordres, princesse. Mais n'oubliez pas, on n'y est absolument pour rien dans cette histoire de fugue. Et tu as agis tout à fait seule.  
\- Tout à fait seule, compris. »

Les enfants se rassemblèrent près des soldats gardant la porte et se mirent à se disputer. Les soldats durent se rapprocher d'eux pour les séparer et Simon attrapa le trousseau de clefs, délicatement. Il fit un signe du pouce à Clara et les lui lança. Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction pour le remercier et introduit la clef correspondante dans la grosse porte en métal. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle laissa les clefs par terre pour que le soldat pense qu'il les aient seulement fait tomber et se mit à courir du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle dégringola le petit chemin plein de pierres qui menait vers la forêt. Elle était dans un tout autre monde. C'était la première fois qu'elle foulait l'herbe située de l'autre côté de la muraille du château. Elle se retourna. Comme il avait l'air paisible d'ici. Il ne ressemblait plus à une prison. Elle se sentait pourtant comme un oiseau enfin libre, hors des barreaux de sa cage. Elle courut en direction de la forêt. Elle devait trouver l'homme aux cheveux noirs mais comment faire ? Elle connaissait seulement son nom. Elle s'enfonça à travers la végétation et s'arrêta de courir, essoufflée. Elle se mit à crier le nom de l'homme. Personne ne lui répondit si ce n'est le chant des oiseaux et des cris d'animaux au loin.

Elle s'arrêta près d'une rivière et se pencha à la surface de l'eau pour boire. Elle s'assit pour se reposer et réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas été très intelligente. Elle avait seulement sept ans et ne savait ni chasser ni pécher. Elle avait seulement dans la poche de son pantalon, sous sa robe, les quelques gâteaux que Simon lui avaient donnés avant de partir. Si elle ne trouvait pas l'homme bientôt, elle mourrait de faim. Elle se remit en route et recommença à crier le prénom de l'homme.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit de brindilles qui se brisaient derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement et tomba nez à nez avec un loup. Elle se mit à crier de peur et repartit en courant dans la direction qu'elle suivait. Elle entendait le halètement du loup qui la suivait et ses grognements qui se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Elle savait que bientôt il l'aurait rattrapé parce qu'elle n'avait qu'une vitesse de petite fille de sept ans. Elle se maudit de n'être pas resté en sécurité au château et d'avoir été si inconsciente. Elle aperçut l'arbre juste avant de rentrer dedans et tomba à la renverse. Elle vit le loup sauter sur elle et ferma les yeux en criant.

Plusieurs secondes passa et Clara ne sentit rien venir. Pas de morsure, pas de coup de griffes. Elle entendit seulement un glapissement. Elle ouvrit lentement un œil puis l'autre et vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs la regarder, les sourcils froncés, accroupi devant elle. Elle voulut reculer mais l'arbre lui bloquait la route.  
« Clara ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris ? T'es inconsciente ou quoi ?  
\- Pa-pardon ?  
\- Ce loup aurait pu te tuer. Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?  
\- Je-je voulais seulement vous voir. Pa-par rapport à mon père.  
\- Par rapport à ton père ? Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde au danger de venir ici seule et non accompagnée ? Tu penses qu'il aurait été content que tu te fasses déchiqueter juste pour me trouver ?  
\- Je suis désolée, j'ai été idiote ! J'ai compris ! cria-t-elle. »

L'homme s'assit en tailleur et soupira. Il se mit une main devant le visage.  
« Non, c'est moi Clara. Je sais que tu as eu peur, je n'aurais pas dû t'engueuler.  
\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, le cœur se calmant dans sa poitrine.  
\- Oui, c'est juste que... tu m'as fait revivre de mauvais souvenirs.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Juste... disons-le comme ça, j'ai perdu ton père. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre aussi maintenant. »  
Clara le regarda étrangement. Cet homme avait vraiment beaucoup aimé son père. Ça se voyait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il parlait de lui, à quel point il souffrait  
« Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé entre mon père et vous ?  
\- Clara...  
\- Je suis venue pour savoir ça. Pour comprendre qui il était. Le vrai lui, pas le seigneur, expliqua-t-elle calmement.  
\- Tu es adossée contre notre arbre, sourit-il tristement. C'est ici que l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. Il était un peu plus grand que toi.  
\- Quel âge ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je dirais... onze ans ? Comme moi. Il s'était enfuit du château pendant que son père, le seigneur à l'époque, était parti à la chasse. Il s'était fait mal et il s'était adossé contre cet arbre. J'avais entendu un bruit et je croyais que c'était un animal qui se cachait alors je me suis approché doucement et je lui ai sauté dessus. Mais c'était seulement un petit garçon comme moi. Un petit garçon qui avait peur et qui ne connaissait pas la forêt, tout comme toi. Je me suis accroupi devant lui et j'ai regardé sa blessure. Elle n'était pas très profonde mais il fallait tout de même la soigner rapidement. Je l'ai amené jusqu'à la rivière, en le portant à moitié, et j'ai nettoyé sa blessure. Mais ensuite je l'ai laissé seul. »  
L'homme baissa les yeux de honte et Clara fronça les sourcils.  
« Comment ça ?  
-J'avais compris qu'il était le fils du seigneur. Celui-là même à cause de qui mes parents sont morts. Il les a laissé crever de faim tout en leur volant tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à chasser d'eux-même. Ton grand-père n'avait aucune sympathie pour les autres. Tout le contraire de ton père, qui pensait qu'on était tous aussi importants, peu importe notre rôle ou notre statut. Après l'avoir soigné je l'ai laissé seul, sous le coup de la colère. Il n'avait rien fait mais pour moi il était le même que son père. Puis, j'ai entendu les loups. Je les aient entendus hurler au loin et je me suis dit que je ne vaudrait pas mieux que le seigneur qui avait laissé crever mes parents si je le laissais seul et sans défenses face à des loups. Je suis revenu sur mes pas en courant, le cœur dans les oreilles, de peur d'arriver trop tard. Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait aucune trace de loups mais il avait aussi disparu. Mais j'ai entendu un bruit dans l'eau de la rivière et je l'ai vu s'enfoncer dans l'eau. J'ai sauté dedans, j'ai nagé du plus vite que je pouvais et je l'ai sorti de l'eau. Il ne respirait plus alors j'ai massé sa poitrine et expiré de l'air dans sa bouche pendant une bonne minute avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et qu'il recrache toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur que ce jour là, à part le jour où il est mort bien sûr... »  
Clara vit des larmes couler le long des joues de l'homme et sentit son cœur se serrer. Cet homme avait sauvé son père. Elle lui toucha la main et resserra son étreinte dessus. Il releva la tête et sourit à travers ses larmes :  
« Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai eu si peur en te voyant coursée par un loup ?  
\- Oui, je comprends maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis l'homme se leva et attrapa la main de Clara pour l'aider à se relever. Il lâcha ensuite sa main et l'invita à le suivre. Il l'amena jusqu'à sa maison en bois, située juste derrière l'arbre et Clara se demanda si c'était fait exprès. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois et lui apporta, au bout de quelques minutes, un poisson et des fruits rouges. Il s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda.  
« Mange, c'est bon pour la santé.  
\- Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas alors ?  
\- Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir de la compagnie.  
\- Alors on partage.  
\- Clara... soupira-t-il.  
\- Est-ce-que tu aurais refusé ça à mon père ? » répondit-elle du tac au tac, espiègle.  
Il soupira de nouveau puis sourit et prit une baie entre ses doigts avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.  
« Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, si tu savais.  
\- C'est pas vrai. Ma mère m'a dit qu'on ne se ressemble pas du tout.  
\- Tu as ses yeux. Les mêmes yeux bleus-gris pétillant.  
\- C'est peut-être vrai, rougit Clara, mais ça doit être la seule chose que j'ai en commun avec lui.  
\- Non, Clara. Tu as sa personnalité aussi. Je l'ai tout de suite vu quand je t'ai parlé pour la première fois. Et quand je te regardais jouer avec tes amis.  
\- C'est un peu bizarre. Ça se fait pas d'observer les gens comme ça.  
\- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.  
\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. Vous aviez fait une promesse.  
\- Lui aussi se sentait comme prisonnier du château et je me suis aperçu que des fois tu regardais dans le vague. Tu te déconnectais de la réalité. Et puis tu montais souvent sur la muraille pour observer le paysage je suppose.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai...  
\- Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le croies Clara. Le même air effronté, révolté, épris de liberté et qui ne rentre pas dans les clous.  
\- J'ai vos cheveux par contre, rigola-t-elle.  
\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, confus.  
\- Je rigoles mais j'ai les mêmes cheveux que vous.  
\- Tu peux me tutoyer Clara.  
\- D'accord... Je faisais une blague parce qu'on a la même couleur de cheveux.  
\- C'est vrai. » rigola-t-il.  
Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, en silence, finissant de manger puis l'homme lui dit qu'il était l'heure qu'elle aille se coucher. Elle rechigna un petit peu puis alla se coucher dans un coin de la pièce, sur un lit de feuille. Il se mit à débarrasser la table avant de se rasseoir et de la regarder dormir.

 _« Tout l'amour que je ne peux pas lui donner, tu pourras lui donner. Si c'était un enfant né d'une union d'amour il serait autant le tien que le mien. »_ C'était les derniers mots d'Emmanuel quant à son enfant. Il avait eu peur d'avoir cet enfant avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Et Damien avait réussi à le convaincre que cet enfant était un cadeau. Il pensait qu'il ne réussirait pas à l'aimer mais en regardant Clara dormir, Damien sut qu'il n'aurait pas pu ne pas l'aimer. _Ils m'ont assez contrôlé pendant que je vivais. J'ose espérer que mon fils aura plus de droits que moi._ L'enfant était né fille et Damien ne put que préférer cela. Elle n'avait pas à se mettre inutilement en danger pour protéger le château mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle avait moins de droits qu'un garçon. Son rôle serait seulement d'épouser un riche seigneur et de le rendre heureux. Personne ne se souciait de son bonheur à elle. Damien ferma les yeux un instant et pria pour qu'elle reste à jamais avec lui. Il se sentait lié à cette petite fille grâce à Emmanuel. _« Si c'était un enfant né d'une union d'amour il serait autant le tien que le mien. »_ Il voulait qu'elle puisse le considérer de même. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris de sa demande. Il ne croyait pas en dieu. Il n'avait pas le droit de plus de demander ça, c'était égoïste. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas la protéger de la vie. Comme il n'avait pas pu protéger Emmanuel de la mort. Il se leva et sortit dehors, en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avait toujours été faible. _« Tu n'es pas faible. Tu as le droit de te laisser aller de temps à autres. »_ Il entendit la voix d'Emmanuel cette nuit là, comme un écho dans son esprit.

Le lendemain, Clara se réveilla et sentit une odeur de viande cuite. Elle se dirigea vers la table et s'assit à côté de l'homme, en train d'écrire sur une écorce d'arbre.  
« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?  
\- Rien, j'écris seulement quelque chose pour ne pas oublier.  
\- Tu n'as pas de papyrus ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas les moyens, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Tu peux m'apprendre à écrire ?  
\- Bien sûr, si tu veux. »   
Ils passèrent la matinée à ça puis l'après-midi il l'emmena faire une promenade dans la forêt où ils cueillirent des baies pour le soir.

 

« Damien ? Je peux t’appeler Damien ?  
\- Bien sûr, ça me ferait même plaisir.  
\- Est-ce-que je vais trop loin si je te demande de me raconter autre chose sur mon père ?  
\- Non, non, tu as le droit de tout me demander. Ton père est rentré au château, il a commencé à apprendre à s'entraîner pour le combat et à chasser. Il devait montrer à son père qu'il était prêt à devenir seigneur lui aussi. Il est devenu le meilleur en peu de temps, sourit-il. Je l'ai revu un an et demi après.  
\- Pourquoi après autant de temps ? s'écria Clara.  
\- Je voulais lui laisser de l'espace. Mettre de la distance entre nous pour qu'il puisse se concentrer complètement sur ses entraînements. Lorsque je suis revenu, il a réussi à me trouver. Il m'a engueulé, rigola-t-il. Il ne voulait plus que je partes. On est restés des années à se voir tous les jours, entre les entraînements et les parties de chasse avec son père. Il m'apprenait à lire et à écrire, je lui racontais la vie dans les contrées voisines. On était... heureux. »  
Damien regarda Clara. Il ne devait pas lui raconter pour son père et lui mais il avait peur que ça transparaisse à travers ses histoires. Elle le regardait, captivée, à la lumière du feu.  
« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Il a dû se marier. Je veux dire... il s'est marié. C'est pas qu'il n'était pas heureux Clara, mais il se sentait un peu trop jeune pour ça, tu comprends ?  
\- Il a épousé ma mère ?  
\- Oui, ton grand-père est mort et c'était sa dernière volonté. Il a dû la respecter.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait respecter la volonté d'un homme comme ça. Tu as bien dit que c'était à cause de lui si tes parents étaient morts, non ?  
\- Oui, mais la vie est compliquée Clara. Il ne savait pas pour mes parents.  
\- Et tu ne lui as jamais dis ? Tu n'as pas essayé de l'en empêcher ?  
\- Je- non. Je lui ai dit que c'était la chose à faire.  
\- Quoi ? Mais Damien !  
\- Clara, c'était le seigneur. Il avait besoin d'héritier.  
\- Regarde ce que ça a donné, il a eu une fille !  
\- Et alors ? Arrête de te sous-estimer. Tu ne vaux pas moins qu'un garçon. »  
Clara se mit à pleurer. Damien la prit alors dans ses bras et embrassa son front.  
« Clara, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché sa vie. Vous étiez heureux ensembles, il n'avait pas besoin de se marier pour l'être.  
\- Clara... tu es le meilleur cadeau qu'il aurait jamais pu avoir. Il t'a été enlevé trop tôt et il n'a jamais pu te voir mais il serait si heureux de te voir aujourd'hui. Quand j'ai appris que ta mère était enceinte, je n'ai pas été triste. J'ai seulement pensé à quel point il allait faire un bon père. Lui aussi se sous-estimait, il avait peur de devenir père.  
\- Je pense que surtout il avait peur de ne pas réussir à m'aimer. Étant l'enfant qu'il a eu avec une femme qu'il n'a pas choisi.  
\- Tu as raison, soupira Damien. Mais je lui ai dit, je l'ai supplié de ne pas laisser cet enfant seul. Je lui ai dit qu'un enfant sans amour, sans personne pour veiller sur lui... c'est vraiment horrible. Je le sais, je l'ai vécu. Et malheureusement tu as dû le vivre aussi.  
\- A cause de mon grand-père.  
\- Il était heureux de t'avoir. Ta mère était à quelques mois. Les mois se sont écoulés, tranquilles. On se voyait souvent. Je lui apprenais ce que j'avais vu pendant mon exil. On... rien.  
\- On quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Rien, Clara. Il faut aller dormir maintenant.  
\- Mais...  
\- Pas de mais, jeune fille. Si tu veux savoir la fin de l'histoire un autre jour.  
\- D'accord. »

Clara se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Damien. Elle commençait à apprécier cet homme un peu bourru et arrivait à voir sous sa carapace grâce à ses histoires sur son père. Elle remarqua ses fossettes quand il lui sourit, surpris d'avoir reçu un baiser. Elle savait, elle avait compris. Il avait aimé son père avec tout son être. Il avait été assez humble pour se croire pas grand chose et le forcer à accepter son destin. Mais elle avait aussi compris que son père l'aimait en retour. Elle s'allongea sur le lit de feuilles et attendit qu'il sorte dehors pour regarder la chaise qu'il avait quitté. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle était un parfait mélange des deux. Elle avait les yeux et la personnalité de son père mais elle avait les cheveux, les fossettes et le visage de Damien. C'était le miracle de l'amour et elle s'endormit en pensant qu'elle ressemblait bien à ses deux pères.

Damien était assis au pied de l'arbre et regardait les étoiles. Pendant moins de dix secondes, il s'était senti comme s'il était le père de Clara. Son père lui racontant l'histoire de comment il était tombé amoureux de son autre père. Mais c'était idiot. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser comme ça. Ce baiser était juste un signe de confiance. C'était une petite fille qui n'avait jamais connu son père, il n'avait pas le droit de jouer à le remplacer. Jamais il ne pourrait remplacer Emmanuel. Comme personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer dans son cœur. Il pensa, brièvement, qu'elle avait de la chance en fait de ne pas l'avoir connu avant qu'il ne meure. On ne se relève pas d'un coup comme celui-là. Il arrivait à peine à revivre depuis quelques années. Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la tombe cachée derrière sa maison. _« Damien, je veux être enterré près de notre arbre. Ne les laisse pas avoir le contrôle de mon corps après ma mort. Ils m'ont assez contrôlé pendant que je vivais. » _Il s'agenouilla sur le bord de la tombe, sur laquelle poussait des fleurs. Il se mit à pleurer et se pencha comme pour étreindre celle-ci.__  
« Emmanuel, comment je peux vivre sans toi ? Mon cœur est inexistant et pourtant il me tue chaque jour un peu plus. »  
Après de longues minutes à pleurer, Damien se redressa et caressa la terre recouvrant la tombe du bout des doigts.  
« Ta fille est là. Oui, ta fille. Ce n'est pas un garçon, tu as fais une fille et elle est magnifique. Elle te ressemble. J'avoue que tu ne l'as pas raté puisqu'elle me ressemble aussi un peu, rigola-t-il. J'aimerai tellement que tu puisse la voir. Je ne sais pas si je serai de taille à la protéger, je n'ai pas su te protéger toi. Mais je te l'ai promis et je te le promets de nouveau, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir afin de m'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse dans la vie. »  
La lune éclaira alors son visage et il sourit. Il sut qu'Emmanuel l'avait entendu.

 

Le lendemain, ils allèrent à la rivière et Damien lui apprit à nager.  
« Tu ne risques pas de te noyer comme ton père comme ça !  
\- C'est sûr ! Et tu lui as appris ?  
\- Éventuellement, j'ai bien dû, oui. »  
Pendant qu'elle s'entraînait à nager, Damien se mit à pêcher pour le repas de midi. Il se sentait paisible comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. En tournant la tête il s'aperçut que Clara le regardait en souriant et il lui sourit à son tour. Elle le rejoint et lui demanda de lui montrer comment il faisait pour pêcher. Une heure plus tard, leurs poissons devant eux sur une feuille, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.  
« Dis moi, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé après... avant que je naisses.  
\- Tu es sûre que tu veux entendre ça, c'est la bataille, dit Damien en posant l'arrête de son poisson.  
\- Oui, racontes-moi.  
\- Ton père est l'homme le plus généreux et droit que je connais. Il a fait en sorte que tous les paysans vivant en dehors du château y soient amenés d'urgence. C'était la seule manière pour qu'ils soient un minimum en sécurité lorsque l'armée ennemie arriverait. Je n'étais pas au courant et en rentrant de la pêche je suis tombé nez à nez sur un soldat ennemi. Ou plutôt il m'est tombé dessus. Je me suis évanouie et quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais les mains liées dans le dos. Il m'a demandé où était le seigneur. Je suppose qu'il voulait que je lui dises dans quelle direction était le château alors je me suis tu. A un moment il m'a donné un coup de poing et j'ai fini par terre, le nez en sang. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu Emmanuel, ton père pardon, penché sur moi et me murmurer : _Tout va bien, je suis là. Plus personne ne te fera de mal _.__ J'avais tellement mal, mon sang battait contre mes tempes mais sa présence réussit à me réconforter. Je l'ai laissé me guider, je me rappelle juste d'être monté sur son cheval, d'être affalé contre lui et de me retrouver en sécurité dans sa chambre et sur son lit. »

 _« Je suis là maintenant. Tout va bien. Je suis là. »_ murmura Damien, les yeux perdus dans le vide et Clara comprit qu'il revivait la scène. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son père avait tellement souffert. Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit comme pour l'inciter à continuer.

 

« Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé et... il n'était plus là, à côté de moi. La cloche sonnait sans interruption dehors et me vrillait le cerveau. Je me suis habillé en vitesse et lorsque je fus dehors, la cloche s'était arrêtée. Je m'approchais de la place où des centaines de corps étaient éparpillés au sol. En tournant la tête d'un côté, je vis des soldats se faire soigner leurs blessures par des femmes, en tournant la tête de l'autre côté, je vis des enfants pleurer et avant que je ne pus faire un pas vers eux leurs mères vint les chercher pour les mettre en sécurité. Puis en regardant devant moi, je vis Emmanuel qui regardait ces corps par terre. J'ai crié son prénom et il s'est retourné. Il m'a sourit les yeux vides... »  
Damien se mit à pleurer et Clara le prit dans ses petits bras :  
« Papa ! Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer si tu ne t'en sens pas capable ! »  
Damien la regarda à travers ses larmes et se frotta les yeux.  
« Papa ? Si, je dois finir cette histoire. Ne serait-ce que pour Emmanuel. Il m'a sourit et tout d'un coup j'ai vu le soldat à ses pieds, derrière lui, se relever. Il avait seulement été blessé et il planta son poignard dans son ventre. J'ai crié à Emmanuel de faire attention mais il ne m'a pas entendu à temps. En moins de dix secondes les chevaliers étaient sur le soldat et moi j'avais rattrapé Emmanuel mais c'était trop tard. Il se vidait de son sang et je me rappelle en avoir la main remplie. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais été si proche et que je n'avais pas pu le protéger. Je m'en veux toujours aujourd'hui. Si seulement...  
\- Arrêtes, tu n'y es pour rien, pleura Clara.  
\- Ses derniers mots était de te protéger Clara, de m'assurer de ton bonheur à sa place.  
\- Tu l'aimais et il t'aimait.  
\- Oui. Je suis désolé.  
\- Arrête de t'excuser papa.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles papa ?  
\- Tu es celui qu'il aimait. Et tu es celui que je veux appeler papa, comme lui. Je ne sais pas de maman mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir avoir deux papas comme vous deux. Deux papas qui s'aimaient autant.

Damien embrassa Clara sur le front et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues minutes. Plus tard, il l'avait amené sur la tombe de son père et elle avait pleuré en lui parlant pour la première fois. Elle s'était endormie après lui avoir demandé de lui apprendre la médecine. Elle lui avait aussi demandé si elle pouvait rester avec lui et il lui avait répondu _tant que tu le voudras _tout en sachant qu'elle devrait bientôt rentrer, tout comme son père avant elle, pour assurer sa destinée. Mais pour l'instant, il se laissait être heureux.__


End file.
